


The Welder

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, short atmospheric piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welder

A little piece of his heart shatters every time he watches the television, sees a newspaper or listens to the radio. The monsters are winning. 

The leaders of the world are giving up, hiding behind the walls the welder is building. They are frightened. 

Rightfully so, the devastation lingers not only in the destroyed buildings and broken bodies, but in the collective soul of all the world's people. 

They flee inland hoping to escape, but the utter futility of these actions erodes their confidence and they despair. 

Where are the soldiers we celebrated? Where are the metal hunters? Where are the Jaegers? Dead, missing, obliterated… 

Not all of them. He looks over at his fellow welder, the blonde with the scars, and knows, _that_ is a Jaeger pilot. One of the last. 

When the helicopters come to take the blonde man away, the welder knows… this is the _end._


End file.
